Moves like Potter
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. "Draco le coupa dans ses réflexions en lui ordonnant de se mettre à plat ventre sur le bureau, les mains tendues devant lui. Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le bureau, ils craignaient pour celles-ci. Ce moment lui rappelait étrangement un rêve qu'il avait fait. Il était dans une drôle de posture : à genoux et les mains liées" [OS] TW fessées et SM


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Les persos et HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'ai publié un OS pareil du nom de "Moves like Jaëger" sur le fandom de SNK (L'Attaque des Titans) mais je trouvais bien de le faire aussi sur ce fandom. Le Drarry, c'est la vie (même si le Eren x Levi a pris plus de place dans mon coeur en ce moment).

Je suis bavarde dans les notes en bas. Et le titre vient d'une parodie que j'avais vu qui s'appelle "Moves like Potter" et qui m'avait fait sourire (celle de Moves Like Jaëger est mieux, j'ai carrément ri aux larmes)

Bonne lecture !

(Euuuuh pour leur école, disons qu'ils sont dans une école militaire. Vous comprendrez en lisant)

* * *

 **Moves like Potter**

* * *

Harry soupira, posa son front contre le balai qu'il tenait avant de pousser un autre soupir. L'odeur des potions, des relents de produits et de sa transpiration lui emplissait les narines, à tel point qu'il en avait la nausée. Rageusement et pestant contre la terre entière – mais surtout contre la personne en particulier qui lui avait donné cette sale tâche – il donna un autre coup de balai, qui servit juste à soulever un peu plus de poussière, le faisant éternuer.

Ses mains le faisaient souffrir, des ampoules s'étaient formées aux jointures, là où le frottement avec le manche en bois étaient le plus fort. Mais cette douleur était minime comparée au courroux de Draco. Par le slip de Merlin, s'il arrivait alors que la salle était dans cet état... Harry n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Peut-être qu'il le donnerait à manger au poulpe géant ! Le jeune homme balaya avec plus d'entrain, en vain. Il avait beau être l'un des élèves le plus brillant – et accessoirement, le plus sexy – de l'école, ses idées en matières de nettoyage laissait parfois à désirer. Non mais, cette salle était et resterait sale, de toute manière !

Pestant à nouveau, le jeune homme cacha des petits tas poussières dans les coins de la pièce. Son stratagème allait-il tromper le délégué de classe à l'œil de maniaque si aiguisé ? Harry en doutait, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer et d'y croire. Sa retenue consistait à nettoyer une salle laissée immonde par des élèves de premier cycle, mais il aurait eu besoin d'une baguette magique pour la rendre en état.

Il éternua une nouvelle fois, ce qui le décida à sortir à l'air libre. L'eau fraîche sur son visage calmèrent ses démangeaisons, et le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur. Il s'étira, en faisant craquer son dos, les mains levées vers le ciel. Le ciel était couvert, la nuit tombait. Génial, il allait rentrer chez lui dans l'obscurité. Quelle idée de donner une retenue le soir. Il maudit contre Draco une nouvelle fois. Ce mec était un sadique. Bon, un sadique diablement sexy, surtout quand il décidait d'aller en cours en costard. Son corps avait des réactions plutôt gênantes dans ces moments-là. Depuis, il développait une obsession pour les chemises de Draco.

Harry s'aspergea de nouveau le visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser au délégué de classe (et de manière inapproprié, en plus!). Faire des galipettes avec Draco ne l'intéressait pas. Quand Ron lui parlait de ses aventures, du plaisir du sexe, Harry n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'il lui racontait de manière pratique – déjà que de manière théorique, il avait du mal... Ça portait un nom d'ailleurs, mais il avait oublié. **(1)** De toute manière, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait définitivement abandonné le nettoyage de la salle et s'était assis dans un recoin d'herbe pour mieux rêvasser.

«Potter. »

Le dénommé sursauta, étouffant un mot grossier entre ses dents. Draco était penché au dessus de lui, son visage éternellement impassible ne permettait pas de deviner s'il était furieux, en colère, à la limite de la crise manique, ou les trois à la fois.

« Ma-Malfoy ! s'écria le jeune homme, tout en se relevant.

\- Le nettoyage de la salle est-il terminé ?

\- Je... euh... oui ? »

Avec appréhension, Harry observa son homologue se diriger vers le lieu du crime. Son regard dériva vers son dos , sa chemise était légèrement tendue par les muscles dorsaux, son pantalon était ajusté juste comme il fallait. Bordel de Merlin, c'était juste tellement sexy. Il ne rata pas non plus la brusque contraction des épaules dudit gars terriblement sexy, mais ça, ça n'inspirait rien de bon le regard furieux qui suivit confirma son hypothèse : il avait fait de la merde, et ça allait chauffer pour lui.

« Dans mon bureau, Potter. » ordonna Draco, le visage fermé (encore plus que d'habitude. Soudain Harry se demanda si cet homme avait déjà souris ou ri une fois dans sa vie.)

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau personnel du délégué fut silencieux, Harry se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. C'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de son camarade. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui. A clef. Un voile d'angoisse s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Allait-il le torturer ? Si tel était le cas, le gymnase était plus approprié, du fait de leur localisation éloignée. Alors pourquoi ici ? Allait-il lui passer un sermon mémorable, lui faire nettoyer son bureau de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure d'épuisement ? Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à plein régime, Draco le coupa dans ses réflexions en lui ordonnant de se mettre à plat ventre sur le bureau, les mains tendues devant lui. Le brun s'exécuta, légèrement à contrecœur, toujours en se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Draco passa près du bureau, et saisit une sorte de spatule noire flexible, qu'il fit plier entre ses doigts. Harry sursauta quand son camarade posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table en bois.

«Potter, la salle était dans un état lamentable. »

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le bureau, ils craignaient pour celles-ci. Ce moment lui rappelait étrangement un rêve qu'il avait fait. Il était dans une drôle de posture : à genoux et les mains liés, cependant Draco le frappait... Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'être dans cette position, et encore moins si le blond ne l'aurait pas frappé. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'être soumis au délégué.

« Tu sais que tu mérites d'être puni. Pour ta retenue et pour ne pas avoir correctement effectué ton travail.

\- Ou-oui, » souffla Harry, la joue collée contre la table. Sa posture était inconfortable, et il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir des pensées sentimentales pour son camarade !

« Tu as besoin d'être dressé, murmura Draco, la voix rauque. C'est donc ce que je vais faire, Harry – il fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. Es-tu d'accord avec moi quand je te dis qu'un élève modèle doit être obéissant et soumis à l'autorité ?

\- Euh je... Je suis d'accord.

\- Alors tu ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à ce que j'exerce mon autorité sur toi, à ce que je te donne une correction, à ce que je te dresse ? Es-tu d'accord avec moi, Harry ? insista Draco. C'est la discipline même de cet école, le respect et l'obéissance aux règles. Je rajoute que tu peux partir à tout moment, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, et l'incident sera clos. Tu n'as qu'à dire stop, j'arrête, et tu pourras partir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » **(2)**

Harry décelait une autre proposition sous les paroles de son camarade, son corps percevait quelque chose que son esprit ne comprenait pas encore. Et son corps le poussait à rester, s'alanguissait contre le bureau. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il était en train de se passer _quelque chose._ Et puis comme Draco l'avait dit, il pouvait partir à tout moment et cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Était-ce vraiment une punition de la manière dont il le pensait ?

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! lâcha Harry, les joues rouges, en ayant l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Bien. »

Le jeune homme aurait pu jurer que le délégué avait sourit s'il avait pu apercevoir son visage. Il se tortilla un instant, mal à l'aise, cependant un claquement sec lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Draco claquant la langue n'était jamais bon signe.

« Nous pouvons donc commencer. » dit doucement Draco et Harry jura sentir un sourire dans sa voix. Bordel de Merlin, il aurait vendu les cheveux de Hermione pour voir ça !

Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent sur la table, attendant la future douleur dans ses doigts, néanmoins un coup donné sur l'arrière de sa cuisse le surprit. Harry voulut protester – pour la forme seulement. La douleur était infime, Hermione le frappait plus fort – il se tortilla à nouveau. Soudainement, il pensa que le délégué ne frappait pas au bon endroit. **(3)** Un deuxième coup, plus près de ses fesses lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour que je te punisse, pour que je te dresse. »

Un troisième coup sur les fesses directement noya les paroles d'Harry dans un hoquet.

« Tu sais maintenant en quoi consiste la punition. »

Quatrième coup. Ce n'était pas douloureux, il sentait à peine un pincement. C'était juste... inhabituel. Et bizarrement plaisant.

« Je te répète que tu peux partir à tout moment. »

Cinquième coup, plus fort. Harry sursauta. Ses dents claquèrent entre elles. C'était la force différente de la claque qui l'avait surpris plutôt que de la douleur.

« Que ce soit maintenant, dans deux minutes, ou dans dix. A tout moment, Harry. »

Six. Des feuilles se froissait sous son ventre. Le jeune homme se surprit à écarter les jambes, à se pencher autant en avant qu'il le pouvait. A attendre la prochaine claque sur son fessier.

Sept. Avait-il un problème ? Etait-il rendu insensible à la souffrance physique ? Pourtant, il sentait bien que sa peau commençait à s'échauffer, et bizarrement, sa réception de la douleur était totalement embrouillée avec Draco. Huit, neuf. Certes, il avait mal, mais la douleur était agréable. Il sentait une douce chaleur, des picotements partir de son bas-ventre jusqu'à ses fesses.

Dix. Un afflux sanguin à un certain endroit de son anatomie le fit se cambrer plus. Oh non, c'était ça le plus gênant. Onze. Harry haleta, son érection frottait contre le rebord de la table. Douze. Et ne cessait de grandir, les claques sur ses fesses semblaient l'encourager. Treize. Il était tellement dur. Etait-il possible de réunir autant de sang dans un endroit restreint comme ceci ? Quatorze. Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement. Le bureau trembla, une pile de dossier s'effondra.

« Veux-tu qu'on arrête ?

\- N-Non... continue. » bredouilla Harry, gêné au possible, la tête enfouie dans ses deux bras.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Draco continue ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Quinze. Ça serait vraiment gênant s'il jouissait ici maintenant. Au pire, il lui suffira de penser à ses choses dégueulasses pour que son érection s'arrête – il n'avait pas de désir sexuel, il ne serait frustré mentalement. Aucun souci de ce côté. Non, le véritable problème serait de se relever... Seize, le plus fort jusqu'à présent. De se relever sans que son camaradde ne s'aperçoive de son problème anatomique. Dix sept. Mais s'il continuait à le fesser comme cela, son membre ne se calmerait jamais. Et c'est juste terrible cette sensation.

Dix huit. Il entendait la respiration de Draco se faire plus forte, et Harry, consciemment ou inconsciemment, soulevait toujours plus haut ses hanches. A présent, il était sur la pointe des pieds, le dos totalement cambré et les doigts accrochés au rebord de la table.

Dix neuf. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bordel, il se sentait tellement... tellement... il n'y avait pas de mot. Son corps entier était en feu.

« J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes, j'ai vu tes yeux qui s'attardait sur moi. Je connais tes penchants, Harry. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux.

\- Draco, » râla Harry, en proie au plaisir.

Le jeune homme souleva à une autre reprise ses hanches, et rencontra l'érection de son supérieur. Il haleta tandis qu'il entendait l'autre homme respirer lourdement au dessus de lui.

« Je peux te donner ce que tu désires. »

Ses grandes mains étaient posées de part et d'autres de sa tête, les veines qui sillonnaient ses avant-bras et le dos de ses mains apparaissaient gonflées, les doigts serrant la fameuse spatule avait les jointures blanches. Le tissu de sa chemise frottait contre le bas de son dos, là où son tee-shirt s'était soulevé et découvrait sa peau. Harry soupira, peina à reprendre sa respiration il bougeait inconsciemment des hanches contre son camarade, se frottant à lui.

« Harry.

\- Dra... Draco... »

Sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais eu une aussi grosse érection de sa vie. Même les rares fois quand il se touchait en pensant à Draco.

« Je t'en supplie, t-touche-moi. » murmura Harry, son esprit redevenant un peu plus clair, maintenant que l'afflux sanguin se calmait et qu'il pouvait réfléchir avec tous ses neurones. Il n'avait même pas honte de demander cela. Si le blond ne calmait pas son échauffement, il le ferait tout seul, quitte à le faire devant lui ! La tension devenait insupportable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa ceinture était au sol et son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles et la main de Draco remontait doucement le long de sa cuisse. Harry frémit d'anticipation, les ongles du délégué crissèrent sur sa peau, puis ses doigts finirent par s'enrouler autour de son érection. De soulagement, le corps de Harry s'affala sur le bureau, il poussa même un soupir de contentement. Il avait honte de ses réactions physiques, c'était la première fois que son corps le trahissait autant. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie charnellement de Draco, Harry voulait juste que ce dernier le touche et lui fasse voir les étoiles. Juste ça. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de coucher ensemble, ils pouvaient se faire plaisir autrement et...

Un premier va-et-vient acheva les pensées d'Harry. Par la pitié de Merlin, qu'il continue ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était magique. Son odeur, son parfum le rendait fou, ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation. La main de Draco était brûlante autour de son sexe.

« Tu mouilles comme une fille. » susurra Draco contre son oreille, il en profita pour lui mordiller le lobe.

Harry sentit son camarade se pencher contre lui, son érection presser contre ses fesses et la chaleur de son torse dans son dos. La boucle de sa ceinture appuyait contre ses fesses endolories, mais cela n'était pas dérangeant. Les ongles se Draco s'incrustèrent dans sa hanche tandis que son autre main accélérait les mouvements sur son membre tendu. La respiration sourde du blond dans son oreille acheva Harry qui jouit quelques va-et-vient plus tard. Son corps tout entier se contracta, il sentit qu'on lui mordait de nouveau l'épaule. Peu importe, ou plutôt tant mieux, la douleur exacerbait son plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, grappilla quelques instants de plus d'extase. Puis, il papillonna des yeux et s'assit par terre. Merde il avait salit le bureau, pensa t-il une fois revenu à lui. Le délégué sirotait un thé dans son fauteuil, et regardait Harry se rhabiller par terre comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Ah... Ahem... Je suis désolé pour la table, murmura le jeune homme, rougissant.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de la nettoyer. » Draco eut un rictus moqueur. « Fais le bien cette fois-ci, toutes mes punitions ne sont pas dans ce genre-là. Certaines sont plus _dures_ que d'autres. »

Il avait vu Draco sourire – certes, moqueur mais c'était un sourire –, le reste lui importait peu (et il n'aurait pas besoin de vendre les cheveux de Hermione).

Fin !

* * *

(1) Bon, alors... Je vais me lance dans l'explication des spectres de l'asexualité. Attention, écoutez bien le cours !

\- Asexualité : le fait de ne pas avoir de désir sexuel pour une autre personne. L'asexualité n'empêche pas de se masturber, ou de coucher (c'est différent de frigide) mais il y a des asexuels qui ne veulent pas avoir de relation sexuelle

\- Demisexualité : le fait de ressentir du désir sexuel pour une personne avec laquelle on est très proche (meilleur ami, petit ami), ce qui fait que les plan cul et tout ça, c'est mort

\- Greysexualité : le fait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de désir + d'avoir des périodes où on en ressent et d'autres fois où il est absent

L'asexualité est différent de l'abstinence : l'asexualité est une orientation (comme être homo, hétéro, bi, pansexuel) qu'on ne choisit pas alors que l'abstinence est un choix de vie

J'en viens au deuxième point : l'orientation romantique : vu que l'attirance n'est pas sexuelle, on dit qu'elle est romantique (=sentimentale). Il y a les aromantiques (ne veulent pas être en couple), les panromantiques, les homoromantiques, les hétéroromantiques, les biromantiques etc

Du coup, mon Harry se situerait entre l'asexualité et la greysexualité (moi-même, je sais pas trop ahah) et il est homoromantique

Fin du cours !

(2) Si vous avez lu d'autres de mes textes, peut-être que vous avez remarqué que la notion de consentement est très importante pour moi. Les expressions comme « un appel un viol » me font sortir hors de moi. A la base, le viol, c'est un crime, c'est puni par la loi, c'est immoral, horrible, contre-nature, tout ça, alors comment un corps pourrait demander ça ? Et puis, j'aime pas quand je lis des fics et qu'un des partenaires est forcé (de toute les manières possibles, que ce soit pour embrasser, pour les préliminaires, pour coucher.) ou qu'on l'embrasse, le touche sans son consentement. C'est pas cool d'être forcé

Bref ! Draco insiste pour ne pas forcer Harry, même si sa proposition n'est pas totalement claire, on sent quand même l'intention derrière, avec la posture, avec le champ lexical, etcs... Et puis, Harry peut partir à tout moment. S'il reste, c'est de son plein gré (Harry est un déterminé , il a un caractère de m*rde mais il sait s'affirmer : quand qqch ne lui va pas, il le dit haut et fort), si ce que Draco va lui faire ne plaît pas, il partira. Cependant il reste. Donc il est consentant ! (Oui tout ça pour dire ça, mais ça me paraissait important)

(3) La phrase a double sens, hahaha ! Au bon endroit ? Les doigts... ou autre part ?

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé (et ne pas vous avoir fait penser à 50 nuances de caca boudin, livre que je DÉTESTE)


End file.
